Red Inqusition
by flowacat
Summary: (AU, implied shonen-ai, slight OOC) It is the Spanish Inquisition and a poor family is killed, except for a little child. Now that boy has to be slave to the infamous Yami Atemu, assassin.


: D I'm baaaccccckkkk!!! And with another story. This was a dream, believe it or not, that I had. Freakish, I read too much yugioh fan-fiction I guess. This is implied shonen-ai of Yuugi (Red) x Yami and maybe Bakura x Ryou if this ends up being more than one chapter. Oh, and its slightly OOC too, and AU for sure.  
  
Is it a one-shot or an introduction? That's up to how many reviews I get XD.  
  
Disclaimer- Do I own Yugioh? ---Looks over to angry lawyers--- No ...but maybe... ---lawyers close in slowly--- NO!!!!!

* * *

It is the Spanish Inquisition of 1843. At this time Tomas de Torquemada has become the inquisitor-general for most of Spain. He is greatly feared as the bloody killer of over 2000 Spaniards.  
  
But, the war is over, for now, and all that can be seen is a small, bloodied child running blindly through a minefield with a sick of dynamite clutched in his hands.  
  
He trips and falls on the ground, before noticing the hands around his waist. The captain holding the small teen slaps him across the face and shakes his head.  
  
"I told you I don't want this to happen. Please come back freely before they order me to flog you again," the captain whispers. His snow-white hair clashing with the red, black, and gold of his prisoners'.  
  
Clearing his throat, the Captain yells, "No supper for you tonight, rascal!"

Standing at the edge of the encampment, a group a soldiers eat lunch loudly insulting each other.  
  
The troops laugh at the sight of the child, unfazed by his un-lit bomb. A white haired soldier with chocolate brown eyes hardened by war stands and laughs loudly spitting in the dirt and points at the child.  
  
"Eh, look fellas, Red's try'n to escape again!" The men laugh in unison and only one man can be seen snarling in disgust.  
  
Sergeant Bakura turns his head at the snarling one and glares.  
  
"What do you want Yami?! Another beating I guess, is that what you want?"  
  
Yami scoffs and silently gets up slipping away without a sound. Some of the troops shiver at the sight. The look to each other, reminding themselves of the work of Assassin Yami Atemu.  
  
_FLASHBACK   
  
"In the name of God, ATTACK!" Tomas screams at his army. It is the year of reckoning, the year that Spain finally is united by the church.  
  
Yami Atemu by Tomas' side sees a single hut behind a bunch of trees. Grinning at his discovery, the assassin looks up to see his commander's signal to proceed.  
  
Yami looks through his position in the brush to see a family of peasants. The mother cleaning laundry, the father cocking his rifle. They are only dimly aware of the war going on.  
  
Yami blinks as he sees the third person, a small boy of maybe twelve. His mother looks to the sound of gunfire and screams, "Yuugi!! To me, my son!"  
  
The assassin twinges, so his name is Yuugi. 'Something is wrong. Looking at this boy I cannot kill him! I must save this life'  
  
Leaping from the brush, Yami Atemu grabs his victim by the waist and shoves him into his cloak just as the army turns the corner. The little one would never see his family again.  
  
"P...please...Mister, what's going on?" Yami hears from his cloak. As he looks to the child he cannot help but smile. Sadly, Bakura sees the child as well.  
  
"Yami. Hand over our new slave"  
  
END  
_  
Yami's POV

Today, I Yami witnessed something I have never done so before. Pity. I feel so bad that Yuugi has been treated without love, without care. That is amazing, that I have learned to feel again.  
  
I do not know why I am so attached to the small one. I am an assassin. I have killed entire families in a single night and never lost any sleep over it. I have never loved, never known anything but hatred.  
  
"What..." I look into my tent and see Slave Master Ryou holding my little one. Does Ryou know? Or has he come for me to punish the child myself?  
  
"Yami. Take Red and teach him some respect. He is your slave now" I can see the glint of sadness in my friend's eyes. He knows that I will take care of Red.  
  
_FLASHBACK  
  
Beaten to a bloody pulp, the small Yuugi lays unconscious on the floor. Bakura grins above him with the other troops. This is their new slave.  
  
"He must have a name, Bakura," A troop says. Bakura nods. A slave must have a name, so that he can be insulted in person.  
  
"He is so bloody, he has chosen his own name. Red."  
  
END (A/N- that was short :P it was only to explain the name Red)  
_  
"M...master?" Yami looks across his tent to where Red lay crying and looking at him sadly. The assassin frowns and walks over to his slave.  
  
"No. Not 'master'. Yami" He smiles and wipes away the smallers' tears. "-and from now on, you're not Red. Your Yuugi."  
  
"Why Yuugi?" The small one asks.  
  
"Because that's the name your mother gave you. Plus, Yuugi, we are not enemies. You will not be harmed as long as you are with me"  
  
Yuugi's eyes shoot open in surprise. This is all too good to be true. Nonetheless, the small slave jumps and hugs his new master's waist.

Looking down, Yami can feel the empty void in his heart filling. Maybe, just maybe, he could learn to love again.

* * *

Fin


End file.
